


Lets Play a Little Game

by whorekiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Counter Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, DIRTIER THAN YOU THINK, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Farting, Feeding Kink, Fighting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Games, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Boy, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing Booths, Lapdance, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Up, Moaning, Multi, Neck Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Nipple Piercings, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Pregnancy Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, So Dirty, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Truth or Dare, Urination, bad boy, drink or dare, group chats, group sexting, too many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorekiwa/pseuds/whorekiwa
Summary: 12 people decide to play a little game.TOTALLY INSPIRED BY SOMEONE BUT I FORGOT THE USER





	1. Drink or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Some people aren't here in the first chapter but will be in later chaps!

Everyone was fitted into a big booth.  
Kuroo spoke up, "Guys, lets play a  
drinking game. Hmm like drink or dare?"

"Whats that?" Everyone said in confusion.  
"Well drink or dare is a game, kinda like  
truth or dare except instead of truth it's  
drink! So I ask Akaashi drink or dare,  
if he doesn't choose dare he has to drink  
a shot of alcohol. The asker gets to choose."  
Kuroo said.

"Sounds fun lets do it!" Teru yelled out.  
"Ok." Everyone else mumbled.

"ILL GO FIRST!!!" Hinata screamed, already  
half drunk from earlier. "Drink or dare Kageyama?"

"Dare." Kageyama mumbled.  
"I dare you to make out with Oikawa for 10 minutes straight!"  
He let out a giggle after every word.

"Right here?" Kageyama asked.  
"RiGHt HeRe!" Hinata said.

Kageyama turned around to Oikawa.  
"Come here baby." Oikawa said grinning.  
They started kissing all tongue and teeth.  
"Ok Bokuto your turn." Kuroo said.

"Hey hey hey! Kuroo!  
Drink or dare?"

"Dare me m8." 

"Ok i dare you to try and make Akiteru cum.  
Just from whispering dirty talk. NO touching, and  
you have to do it right here!" Bokuto said.

"Easy." Kuroo smirked.  
"Good luck bro, Kuroo is the king of dirty talk." Bokuto said.

"How would you know Bo?" Akaashi asked sharply.  
Bokuto just winked.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled.  
"Times up!"

Kags and Oikawa didn't pull away until  
Suga pulled them apart.  
"I'm fucking you later slut." Oikawa said.  
Kageyama just smiled.

They heard a loud scream when they looked over  
and saw Akiteru breathing hard, and Kuroo  
smirking.  
"Damn you're so much more sexier than your brother."  
Kuroo panted.

They leaned in for a kiss.  
Akiteru picked Kuroo up and they went off into  
the nearest bedroom.

"If they can go so can we!" Oikawa said.  
"Come on Tobio." He said while picking him up  
and taking him into the bedroom.


	2. I Love You Way More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru and Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im not writing as much i promise ill be more active! <3

"No no, kiss me right here," Kuroo whines pointing to his neck.

Akiteru moves up slowly to kiss Kuroo's neck.

" _Ohh_ yeah right there." Kuroo moans

 

"Can i fuck you now? Cause i _really_  want to fuck you

 right now Kuroo." 

"You could've fucked me a few minutes ago! 

No one was stopping you!" Kuroo says.

Akiteru got the lube and slicked up his

cock and Kuroo's asshole.

 

Without a warning Akiteru slammed into Kuroo,

immediately hitting his prostate. 

Kuroo's moan was loud and long.

Not really caring if the others heard him.

 

"Please harder, faster!" Kuroo begs.

Akiteru speeds up his thrust.

"F-fuck Kuroo, youre so tight around my cock.

You feel so goo- AH!"

 

"Cmon Akiteru cum in my ass like a good boy!

I know you want to. I know you want to see your

cum oozing out my asshole." Kuroo says teasingly.

 

That puts Akiteru over the edge.

Soon he is coming in Kuroo's ass,

Kuroo moaning as he feels the hot cum splash against his walls.

 

Akiteru pulls out of Kuroo and lays on his back.

"That was great you know. We should do it more often."

 

"We really should! I love you way more than your brother!"

"Come here." Akiteru says leaning in for a kiss.

Mostly to shut Kuroo up.

 

"I love you Kuroo."

"I love you too Akiteru!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u like it? ???  
> next is prob kageyama and oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> OKOK I'll totally have chapters for akiteru x Kuroo  
> and Oikawa x Kageyama.  
> but yeahh i kinda like tis and it was meant to be a cliff hanger don't hate me!


End file.
